Naruto of the Impure Energy Reboot
by dragonupghost145
Summary: Trained by a man of legendary skill and given a dying request by his master. Naruto Uzumaki traveled to Republic City to teach the art of the Kuài quán (Fast Fist). Little does he know that a unimaginable evil bids for his very soul. Can he fulfill his master's dying wish, or will he fall to the darkness in his own heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new Beginning**

_Upon achieving the highest level of proficiency, the application of techniques will vary according to the opponent._

* * *

><p>Korra could only look on in absolute horror as Amon, a man whose very name made her heart clenched in fear, slowly stalked towards her. Mako, who was one of the best benders around, lay slumped up against a nearby wall and Korra couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. In this moment of fear, all of Korra's senses were heightened to an almost impossible level. The gentle breeze that blew in from the broken window felt like a lover's hand calmly caressing her cheek. The whispers of countless people came with it, begging her not to let Amon win and take away something that has been apart of them for as long as anyone could remember. The rose red rays, of the now setting sun, made the Avatar's sea blue eyes light up more than the Avatar state ever could. She could feel the floor slowly heating under his bare hands as she struggle to stay upright,<p>

"Goodbye Avatar," Amon spoke, his deep and rough voice still sent a cold shiver right up Korra's spike, as he menacingly walked closer to her, before reaching out to take her bending away forever.

As Korra's bending was slowly being taken away, her mind wandered back to about a month ago, more specifically the week she finally began her airbending training. It was rough at first, she couldn't grasp the concept of going with the wind when she had always plowed through things like an unstoppable force. It was beyond frustrating, and Tenzin wasn't helping by preaching the same thing over and over again. In fact, she had just stormed off into the city to get some fresh air and to get away from the airbending master.

As she stormed through the city, her angry stomps slowly becoming calm steps, Korra decided it would be best to take in the sights while she still had some alone time. Although she had to admit that the city looked much nicer when the police weren't chasing her halfway around the city. There were several shops of many shapes and sizes, although fancy dresses weren't really her thing and she didn't get why people would pay so much money for a simple glass cup, but at the same time everything was just so breathtaking. That's when she saw it, a small wooden building placed in between two stone shops. The sign itself said that it was a dojo, a dojo meant fighting, and fighting meant Korra could blow off some steam. So she walked across the street and into the building.

Before she even stepped inside, Korra could hear the sound of things being hit, by the clanging of wood on wood, but it was even more interesting once she come fully inside. Lined up against one of the walls were ten strange looking training dummies. The dummies consisted of one long log, about five feet in length with three forearm length sticks sticking out of it, and a fourth one closer to the ground that almost looked like a bent leg. Standing in front of the training dummies were five young men and five young women, all of whom were moving in perfect synchronous. Yet what Korra found odd was that they weren't putting all that much power into their strikes, almost like they were simply slapping the dummies instead of hitting them.

"May I help you?" asked an almost heavenly female voice that made Korra almost do a doubletake.

Standing just in front of the Avatar, if a little to the side, was a girl that almost any guy would sell their left nut just to touch. She was a little taller than Korra herself with long raven hair, combed over to the right, bright green, almost yellow, eyes, and the most ruby red lips that Korra had ever seen in her entire life. The girl was dressed in a white traditional training outfit with four buttons holding the front of it together and the sleeves partially rolled up.

"Um yea, I was looking for a place to fight but I don't think this is the type of place I was looking for," said Korra, looking around and realizing that just a spark could set this place on fire, so firebending in here was a no go.

"Oh, hold on just a minute, I'll be right back," the girl said before she quickly walked into a back room that was only separated by several strands of beads hanging from where a traditional door should be.

"Sifu, Sifu there is a challenger in the dojo!" Korra could hear the girl say, only to notice that the students previously training were all now staring right at her, making her feel like she was being watched by a pack of angry polarbear dogs.

"Asami, please calm down before you overexert yourself," and young, yet surprisingly calm and controlled, voice said before someone else walked through the wall of beads, followed by the now named Asami.

If Asami was a magnet for guys then this man was a magnet for every female in the city. Despite his strange outfit, which looked to be more like an old Fire Nation robe than anything else, his spiky blond hair and warm azure eyes were nothing to scoff at, and those whisker like marks made him look so innocent! By the spirits she was turning into Ikki! Although he could give her teammate Mako a run for his money in the looks department.

"Uzumaki Sifu!" the teen students yelled at once before bowing to the blond teenager, who simply held up his hand and gave them all a smile and a nod.

"It is an honor to meet you, how may I be of assistance?" asked the blond hair, azure eyed, teenager before the Avatar.

"Well like I told your friend here, I'm looking for a place to fight but this place would catch on fire, so I should just go," Korra said as she turned to leave, only to pause and look back at the apparent leader of this dojo.

"Perhaps I could interest you in something to drink before you leave, as a show of thanks for coming into my dojo?" asked Uzumaki Sifu before motioning to one of the students, who immediately moved into the back room to get two drinks.

"Eh, sure why not?"

That's how she met him, Naruto Uzumaki, a young man with a very strange way of going about life but no doubt a strong fighter. It brought Korra comfort that her last moment of having her bending was filled with a happy memory instead of the fear she had been filled with when ever she even saw a picture of Amon. Korra's body suddenly went limp again, all the strenght now gone from her, and Amon stepped back with no doubt a smug look under that mask of his,

"Finally, you are powerless and no one is left to stand in my way. Soon all bending shall be nothing more than a bad memory in the pages of time. Don't worry though Avatar Korra, I will let you live and see my revolution encompass the world," Amon promised as he moved to pick up her weak body, while Korra's own eyes struggled to stay even just a crack open.

"N-N," Korra tried to say, causing Amon the chuckle.

"It doesn't matter how many times you deny it Avatar, reality is the only painful truth that is left in this world."

"N-N-Naruto," the Avatar finally managed to get out, making the masked Equalist leader raise an eyebrow under his mask.

"Naruto?"

"I believe she was talking to me," said a voice from down the hall and, sure enough, standing there was Naruto Uzumaki, looking as calm and collected as ever.

"You're too late to do anything, the Avatar has already lost her bending and you stand no chance against me," said Amon, who turned away from Korra to face the lone fighter, who would stand no chance against the power of bloodbending, or even Amon's basic fighting.

Instead of responding with a normal comeback, Naruto simple placed his right foot out, stretched out his right arm while keeping the hand open, and placed his left hand open right in the middle of his forearm. Even in the face of such danger, the blond Sifu remained as calm as ever, his eyes showing no fear and his body as still as stone. A second later, Amon charged forward with the sole intent of ending this in a single instant.

(Break)

All was going well in Naruto's dojo, with him sharing a simple drink with Korra, that is until several men barged in without even so much as knocking. From their outfits, they looked to be members of the Triple Threat Triads, and were no doubt here to collect the streets protection money. However, Naruto had made it a point in the past to not pay for protection when he didn't need it, but it seems that the triad disagrees with him greatly.

"You kid, go get your master and tell him were not taking any bullshit this time!" one of the triad members yelled at Asami before attempting to push her along, but what he didn't expect was to wind up on his back a few seconds later.

"Please. Asami, these men are our guests and it is rude to attack guests," said Naruto as he raised his right hand, signaling Asami to stop whatever she was about to do next, before he stood up and walked over to the group of men.

"I should burn you live for that you bitch," the downed man growled as he got back to his feet and brought back his fist to unleash a blast of fire, only to once again find his back hitting the floor but this time it was Naruto's doing.

"Please don't attack my students, injuries are normal in friendly spars but there's no need for murder," Naruto commented, allowed the man to, once again get to his feet, but held his ground and stared into the man's eyes without flinching.

"Do you have the money?" another one asked, this one having the physical mass of an earthbender, not to mention he was at least two feet taller than Naruto himself.

"No."

The medium size group of men moved about a step forward and Naruto placed his hand on Asami's stomach, moving her directly behind him so she wouldn't be in harm's way. With a silent command, the first traid member threw a punch right at Naruto's face, only to be swatted away by the Sifu's left hand. When the man followed up with another punch, the same outcome occurred, only this time Naruto locked the man's arm, slammed his body into the man's own, before releasing him so the momentum would send him right out the shop door.

"Waste him!" another one of them yelled before three more came at Naruto from the side, thinking they could blindside him with three simultaneous punches.

What they didn't expect was for Naruto to swat two of their punches away with both of his hand and to kick the third man's arm up, knocking him off balance. When the first two came at the Sifu again, they didn't expect to be redirected right out the door, slamming right into the first man who attacked. Finally the big guy came forward, swinging a devastating punch that made a hole in the dojo's wall when Naruto sidestepped it. With the giants hand stuck for a moment, Naruto delivered several lighting fast jabs to his ribs, kicked his right leg in the back of his knee, followed by three more quick punches to the giant's face, knocking him out cold.

"I apologize for the interruption, shall we continue our conversation?" Korra just blinked owlishly at what she had just witnessed, having never seen a non-bender fight like that before.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is my reboot of Naruto of the Impure Energy, I will keep the original one up because I'm just too lazy to take it down. Also I'm looking for a beta and possibly someone to bounce ideas off of. So send me a PM if you're interested!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sifu**

_Understand the principles for your training_

_-?_

* * *

><p>Republic city was always a noisy place, ever since it was first found almost a hundred years ago by the Avatar in the Fire Lord is a sign of compromise between two warring nations. This great city is where Naruto founded his dojo and selected ten apprentices to train in his style of martial arts, just as he was trained by his own master. However, the growing struggle between benders in non-benders made it difficult to find students who wouldn't use his fighting style for the wrong reasons. His first-ever student was a girl by the name of Asami Sato and even then she was stubborn, with anger corrupting her heart.<p>

As to years past, Naruto's influence over her begin to outweigh the anger in her heart and soon enough that anger was all but gone. Sadly that did not include his other nine apprentices, who it all suffered in some way during this Civil War. So Naruto made one rule absolutely clear and that was the war outside would not enter his dojo, because martial arts does not belong to any one man. Then came the day that a girl named Korra walked into his dojo, wanting to fight the strongest one there but instead she went something completely different. Whereas before her temper would let her win battles, she witnessed Naruto turn his opponents anger against them, even when they outnumbered him three to one.

"Now, if you please, return to your masters and tell them that I respectfully decline their offer of protection," Naruto told the nearly unconscious thugs as they moaned and groaned on the ground, having just received one of the most humiliating, not to mention painful, beatings in their entire life.

Then Sifu Uzumaki turned around and walked calmly back into his dojo, leaving a rather stunned crowd, which included Korra of course. Speaking of the Avatar, she still couldn't believe that one non-bender had taken down such a large group of benders all on his own and with such lightning fast speed. Korra didn't even go back into the dojo, instead she numbly walked back to Air Temple Island and only half listened to what Tenzin had to say for the rest of the day. Later that night, after practicing with Mako and Bolin for an hour or so, Korra found herself going over Naruto's moves in her head, over and over again.

She could see it even now, how the lightning fast strikes would send small pulses through the target's body, making it shake long after Naruto had stopped attacking them and had moved on. Or how he would stop attacks before they could even build up momentum, especially when fighting against the benders of the triad. There wasn't a lot of strenght put into each movement, and it was because he struck so early that he didn't even need to put any force behind his movements, almost like waterbending or airbending.

Little did Korra know that Naruto's own mind was occupied by todays events, but of a completely different situation altogether. While the Triads were attempting to extort him, the Equalist were trying to convince him to join their ranks and teach them how to fight in something other than Chi blocking. They've attempted sending their members into his dojo to learn, but their anger and hatred was clear in their every movement and so Naruto didn't accept them as his students. Yet these attacks were getting worse and, sooner or later, he was going to be forced to take a side. Even in martial arts, standing in the middle of two paths is never good for too long.

The next morning, Naruto found himself walking through the Republic City markets, a basket in his hand that was already filled with some food. As much as both he and his old Sifu didn't like it, they were often forced to charge for lessons just to buy food. Back when Naruto was still just a student, some of the villagers respected his Sifu so much that they would sometimes not charge him for food. It was a time when everyone cared for one another instead of just themselves or those close to them.

"Good morning Sifu Uzumaki!" one of the shop venders called as the young master made his way over to the man's stand.

"Good morning, do you have anything special today?" Naruto asked, looking over the large amount of fresh meat before him, which ranged in almost every shape and size imaginable.

"Ah, I knew you would want something special by the look in your eye. Yes, I've just got in a fresh supply of Hippo Cow meat, would you like some for your meals today?" the man asked as politely as he had ever since Naruto first met him, which was ironically the very day he came to Republic City.

"Yes please."

It would be strange to most people how one person could have the affection and praise of so many others and yet not abuse it. Then again that was the core purpose of Naruto's fighting style and his main principle, which was to help all those in need and act with benevolence at all times. Well actually there were seventeen rules that his own Sifu pounded into his thick skull but benevolence was still a good rule to follow. As he made his way back to his dojo, which was also the place he lived, he found that girl, from the other day, knocking on the door, and she looked to be rather impatient at the moment.

"Hello, is anyone home!" Korra yelled as she continued to knock on the door, unaware that Naruto was literally a few feet behind her.

"I don't believe anyone is home. but perhaps I could help you?"asked Naruto, a polite smile on his face while he held his his groceries in his arms.

"Sorry about that, I thought you might actually be inside or just ignoring me. So I was wondering, if you have any free time, maybe you and I could spark. I mean I saw the way took done this triad guys, and you not a bender as far as I know," asked Korra as he scratched the back of her head with a sheepish look on her face, and her eyes looking down at the ground as if she was embarrassed.

"Please come inside, it is implied for a house owner not to invite a guest in," Naruto responded as he unlocked the dojo's front door and let them both in.

"You have a very lovely dojo, are all your students non-benders," asked Korra, as she got a better look at the dojo than she had the previous day, even noticing the burning candles lining the room, and the calligraphy writings on the wall, looking so beautiful as the light bounced off of them.

"No actually, five of my students cannot bend and the other five can. One of my rules is that the outside be left outside. I explain what my martial arts is to be used for, and that in here everyone is equal, whether or not they can bend an element to their will or not."

This left Korra slightly stunned, because everyone seemed to be on one side or the other, yet here Naruto was, treating everyone as equals despite what they can do. Even as the Avatar she felt herself being drawn more to the bending side, just because Amon and his constant attacks against her, even threatening to take away that which gives her power. It sounded kind of petty really, that she was afraid of losing power, like without it should be some kind of other person, that without her bending she would no longer be the Avatar. As her train of thoughts strayed, Korra didn't notice to the last second the Naruto had placed a cup of tea writing from the and was calmly drinking his own.

"So what kind of martial arts do you teach?" asked Korra, finally taking her own cup of tea and having a small sip of it.

"It has no name, but my own Sifu told me that a true master of this style, could match any foe. It was not designed for striking first, but it is much easier to show than it is to tell," Naruto explained, as he finishes his tea and set the empty glass cup down on its tray.

"Why creative fighting style if it's not made for striking first? I mean that's like trying to win a race but purposely coming in last," the young Avatar asked as she gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Because not all things are meant for fighting, while yes my style does have fighting implements, it is also meant to help the body and the mind. Think of it is a Airbending for non-benders, and that it brings one close to their spiritual side while also maintaining their physical side. I'm afraid that's the best way I can explain," Naruto tried to explain, but found that Korra couldn't seem to grasp the concept.

After a few more hours of rather enjoyable conversation, the Avatar bid Naruto farewell and returned to Air Temple Island. As she traveled by boat across the water, Korra couldn't help but ponder over what Naruto had told her. A fighting style that wasn't only meant for fighting was something she had never heard of before, perhaps she should bring this up with Tenzin during one of their scheduled meditations. Who knows, maybe she could learn Airbending faster if she was more and touch with her spiritual side?

However, as if the University seemed to conspire against her, it turns out that Bolin, Mako's brother, had gone missing and his elder brother couldn't find she did the only thing she could possibly think of and helped him look for Bolin for almost 24 hours straight. In fact, they both woke up in the park leaning against the Avatar's pet. That had been a very awkward situation, one that Korra was glad Mako dropped instead of pursuing, but then again that was his personality type. If the didn't directly affect him or his brother, then it wasn't his problem, because to him family always comes first.

With nowhere else to go, Korra led Mako to the one person that the possibly help them the most. It was rather ironic really, that the previous afternoon she had been pounding on Naruto's door and here she was again, pounding on his wooden door. Although this time Naruto actually open the door from the inside instead of scaring her half to death.

"Ah Avatar Korra, it's a pleasure to see you again, so what brings you to my dojo this fine afternoon?" Naruto asked as he poured them both a cup of tea and one for himself, while also taking notice of how exhausted they looked.

"To put it bluntly, Mako's brother is missing. Two days ago the Equalist grabbed a group of Triad members and also grabbed Bolin. We've been searching for them everywhere we could think, but so far come up with nothing. We were hoping that you might have an idea where they might be," the Avatar asked while Naruto pondered what she had just asked him.

"In order for evil to prosper, all it takes is for good men to do nothing. Come with me, I believe I know where we can find your brother," there was a sudden sharpness to Naruto's eyes, as if something very similar happened in the past and he had done nothing, and was now attempting to make up for that mistake.

Neither Korra, nor Mako, had a chance to say anything before Naruto was already out the door. By the time they caught up with him, which was surprisingly difficult, he was standing from a very familiar person to Korra. It was that Equalist supporter with the megaphone, and he turned as white as a sheet of paper when he saw Naruto looking right at him.

"S-Sifu Uzumaki," the man stuttered out, quivering where he stood.

"Tell me where the Equalists are gathering."


End file.
